The Portal Potion
"What if I told you there was a way to travel into your favorite stories?"''TLOS IV, Prologue, p. 12 Description The Portal Potion is a potion made by the Fairy Godmother for her son Lloyd. It can be used to turn any written work* into a portal to the world it describes. (*of fiction. Biographies or and history books are not affected by the potionTLOS IV, ch 6, p 102) Appearance and Effects ''"It's very powerful - much more powerful than any other potion she created."''TLOS IV, ch 6, p 100 When three drops of the potion are poured on a book, the book emits a beam of light that can be used to enter and exit the story dimension. The beam of light can be seen from miles away.TLOS IV, Prologue, p. 10 Once the traveler enters the beam, they will be in a blank dimension of spinning and bouncing words. The words will form into the things they describe and the world will take shape around them. The book itself will also exist in the literary world, and serves as a portal to go back. When the book is closed, the portal vanishes and the book is returned to its normal state.TLOS IV, Prologue, p 11 If poured on a book of fairy tales, the portal will take the user to the Land of Stories. The potion can also seep through papers without a binder, as shown in An Author's Odyssey where it seeped from Conner's story into Bree's. IngredientsTLOS IV, ch 6, p 100 # A branch from the oldest tree in the woods # A feather from the finest pheasant in the sky # A liquified lock and key that belonged to a true love # Two weeks of moonlight # A spark of magic to activate all the ingredients. The ingredients are listed in a diary that the Fairy Godmother kept while she was developing and testing the Potion. RulesTLOS IV, ch 6, p 102 1. Time only exists as long as the story continues. Be sure to leave the book before the story ends, or you may disappear as the story concludes. 2. Each world is made of only what the author describes. Do not expect the characters to have any knowledge of our world or the Otherworld. 3. Beware of the story’s villains. Unlike people in our world or the Otherworld, most literary villains are created to be heartless and stripped of all morals, so do not expect any mercy should you cross paths with one. 4. The book you choose to enter will act as your entrance and exit. Be certain nothing happens to it; it is your only way out. Story Back in 1845, the Fairy Godmother talks to her friend Hans Christian Andersen. After telling Hans about her problems with her youngest son Llyod, she decides to try and make a potion that will allow him to travel into the books he loves so much. When it's finished, Llyod doesn't want to try it. Devastated, the Fairy Godmother goes to the Hall of Dreams to learn what her son's dream is, and finds out he means to kill her and destroy the kingdoms. She takes him into the forest and "kills his magic", hoping that will stop him. Flashback included in TLOS IV, Beyond The Kingdoms, Prologue Lloyd swears he will never forgive her, runs away from home, and then tries to steal the Potion. He is arrested and imprisoned in Pinocchio Prison for over a decade. General Marquis frees him, and Llyod, now calling himself the Masked Man, returns to the Fairy Palace to try and steal the Potion once again. He succeeds and starts using the Potion to travel into books to recruit literary villains for his army.Takes place during TLOS III and TLOS IV Beyond the Kingdoms: After the Fairy Council is attacked, the fairy Trix and her friends show Conner the Fairy Godmother's diary with her notes about the Portal Potion. After the Masked Man then breaks into Froggy's library to steal books, Alex and Conner realize what he is planning to do. They decide to follow him into the books to try and stop him. They find Lloyd's hide-out and the stack of books he's been using as portals. Alex, Conner, Mother Goose, Lester, Goldilocks, Jack, and Red follow Lloyd into the Land of Oz, then to Neverland, and into Wonderland. There, the group splits up as one party decides to go back to the Land of Stories while the other means to go back to Neverland. Alex, Mother Goose, and Lester are tricked into going into the story of King Arthur (Lloyd switched the covers of the books, making them think they were returning to the Land of Stories) and Conner and his new friends Peter Pan and the Tin Woodman are trapped in the story of Robin Hood. The portal books are destroyed. With no portals to return through, both Alex and Conner need to recreate the Portal Potion and use it on loose pages of ''The Wizard of Oz that they were carrying as they were thrown into the wrong books. Alex' Portal Potion Alex recreates the potion with a branch of the tree from Nimue's Lake, one of Lester's feathers and the lock from Merlin's House (as both Merlin and Mother Goose, and Alex and Arthur seem to have fallen in love, it is a 'lock of true love'). She then uses her magic to travel back to Oz and the portal back to the Land of Stories. Conner's Portal Potion Conner recreates the Potion with a tree and a bird from Sherwood Forest, (helpfully provided by the Merry Men), and the lock from Maid Marian's door. He is hesitant about using his own magic to activate the Potion at first, so he tries to get the Witch of Papplenick to help him. After discovering she isn't a real witch, he manages to find the magic within himself and the Potion works. In An Author's Odyssey, Alex and Conner use the Portal Potion to travel into Conner's short stories to recruit their own literary characters to fight the Masked Man. References Category:Items Category:Potion Category:Portal Category:Magical Items